


Half Caste

by Anichan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Dystopia, F/F, High School, Romance, Slow Burn, Soldier Game Centric, aqours - Freeform, maki needs a hug, race war, school idoling still happens, shit gets messy rip, this is gonna be a loooong ting, umi needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichan/pseuds/Anichan
Summary: Some races of humanity have evolved and developed an otherworldly ability. This has sparked the first ever gene war. Humanity has now reverted back to it's darkest days with the evolutionists confined to the outskirts of society in ghettos. The soldier game trio are determined to fight and prove they are still human. However it will take more than fighting to win the hearts of the world and for that they need...school idols?Soldier game trio centric. Aqours appear however they're older than muse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Homestuck**

* * *

 

_They say history is the past and we should only focus on the future but those who don’t learn from history are doomed to repeat it. – Eli Ayase_

* * *

 

There were three things Eli found soothing; one, the gentle flow and intricacies that ballet dancers conveyed in their motions, two the gentle dawn hue that greeted her when she woke up and three, the beautiful yet melancholic melodies that flowed from Maki’s fingers.

It’s a shame the possibility of losing these three things seemed all too real.

“Maki, play that song.” Eli called, reading the not so politically unbiased magazine splayed in front of her.

“Which one?”

“The one about a princess.”

“You idiot. There’s a lot of fucking songs about princesses… you need to be more specific.”

“It’s about a diamond princess I think.”

“Oh; that one. For a second I thought you wanted me to play one of those old school princess songs from…Disney? Is that what it’s called?” Maki retorted back, cracking her fingers to begin her next song.

“It is Disney. It was a massive craze last century; I’ve read texts about people fantasising about the lifestyle of a princess, but I don’t see the appeal of it to be honest, it’s too pompous and arrogant and quite frankly a little shameless if you ask me.” Umi interjected lifting her head from the book she was engrossed in.

“You know I wouldn’t mind being a princess; it’d be a nice change of pace.”

“You? Hah! You’d be the princess of a fucking pity party!”

“Guess that would make you my subject.”

“Piss off.”

“Eli, Maki please. Can we have some peace and quiet? We get none on the outside as it is.” Umi sighed, placing her book down and moving to the small kitchenette area.

* * *

 

“Tea anyone?”

“What do have?”

“Redbush or black chai.”

“Holy shit! How did you get that?” Eli exclaimed

“Yeah how did you get that? Those types of tea are classed as contraband and I’m pretty sure the rats over the fence tried their hardest to eradicate all the things we like… fucking pricks.” Maki interjected, twirling a lock of scarlet hair in between her slender fingers.

“Well; I have my ways, I just purchased it from the unsanctioned sector of business.”

“You mean the black market?”

“No no. I wouldn’t call it the black market, that name has some very...shameless connotations to it, the unsanctioned sector is a lot more lawful for acquiring unlawful items.”

“So she fucking went to the black market.”

“Yep.”

“Guys! I didn’t use such shameless means to get this tea.” Umi objected, crossing her arms in defiance “Find your own tea then!”

! I’ll treat myself to my perfectly good quality black chai that is most certainly not from the black market!”

 “Fine,fine. I’d love some of your black market free black chai tea Umi.” Eli mused, not being able to resist smiling at the childish pout plastered on her usually stone cold serious friend.

“What about you Maki?”

“Redbush, 2 sugars and a load of milk.”

“tch Such a spoilt little child.” Umi bit back at Maki’s demand

“Hhey! It’s not like I can’t drink tea without anything in it… I-I just think milk and sugar enhance the flavour!” Maki retorted, her cheeks starting to deepen to a red akin to her striking hair.

Eli couldn’t help but grin like a small child at the scene unfolding before her, her usual icy gaze melted as she spectated her two friends lost in disputing over tea. Umi like always had her traditional views whereas Maki always had a nonsensical opinion that she always had a shit time defending. It wouldn’t make a lot of sense to others but seeing them argue always made her day as it showed that a sliver of humanity remained in them; a last flame still willing to burn and fight the barrage of bitterness that was their daily life.

* * *

 

“Hey! Come check this!” Maki called, disrupting Eli and Umi from their deep game of chess.

“What is it?” Eli asked, joining Maki whilst Umi stared at the book in the red heads hands with watchful eyes.

“So, basically. I was reading this old medical journal of my Dad’s and check this, there’s an article on health and welfare and can you believe it… there was this place called England where they had this thing called the ‘NHS’ where healthcare was free!” Maki began, her violet eyes laced with interest and wonder towards this unheard of concept.

“So basically if you were to injure yourself…” Umi began

“You get treated for free?” Eli continued

“Yep! Isn’t that fucking amazing!” Maki concluded, the redhead was obviously heavily intrigued by the concept. “I think Papa was in favour of this concept because he’s written in green pen on this document and he usually writes in red when he’s critiquing documents…one day I hope we can go back to free healthcare.” Maki’s voice paled in volume upon mention of her father; her violet eyes losing the once vibrant luminosity as the lights in the room dimmed and flickered.

“Yeah…we’ll bring back the NHS and make sure everyone gets their basic rights and we’ll make your father proud…I’ll make sure it happens; it’s a promise.” Eli declared her tone becoming increasingly more serious.

“Eli never mind I said that…Papa isn’t coming back. He’s been missing for nine years.” Maki interrupted her voice now a low and solemn mumble.

“Missing isn’t dead, Maki. There’s still hope.” Eli countered, walking towards the door. “We made 9 promises that first night we stayed together and I damn well intend to fulfil all fucking nine of them!” Eli exclaimed passion rearing through her strong voice as she banged the door with her fist for emphasis.

“Eli, please. Do you want the DoS to come? I get that you’re fortunate in the sense that they’ll at least ask you to put your hands up before they beat you senseless for no reason but Maki and I don’t have that luxury.” Umi interrupted, shooting Eli a cold glare. Her words were harsh but they were words that spoke the truth. Eli really was fortunate to be mixed race…it did grant her a select few privileges but she was still no stranger to discrimination.

“Whatever! Fuck them! Defenders of Society my ass! Pah all they do is fucking beat the shit out of innocent people! They make me sick!” Maki cut in, slamming her fists on the table in front of her, her elegant features warped by utter disgust at even the thought of the police brigade that patrolled the ghetto that they lived in.

“Maki please control your volume...”

“No! Umi you know what I won’t! I’ve had enough… you think I want to spend the rest of my days hiding in a shitty bunker reading books and learning about what we could have had. I’m done with learning about what the world once was. I’m done dreaming about meeting new people and hypothesising about who my father may be now! Umi I don’t want to waste away…I’m not going to settle for mediocrity, I don’t want to be another pity fossil that they discover when someone who actually grows a pair and gives society a kick up the arse and shows the world that we’re humans too and not some ugly livestock that they can control and play games with in this fucking ghetto play pen. I REFUSE TO LIVE LIKE THIS! Umi I’m a human being. I’m Maki Nishikino and I’ve decided I want to change this shitty excuse we call life.

Umi just stared, amber eyes agape at the sight before her. The usually sarcastic and cynical Maki Nishikino stood before her panting with a dainty hand plastered over her heart. Her violet eyes were burning with passion, desire and hope to attempt to change the pitiful joke that is their lives.

* * *

 

A deep silence stood between the three girls. The air was heavy; the topic of retribution was a treacherous one, if the DoS happened to overhear the slightest incline of rebellion; death was a certain fate. Maki’s outpour had most certainly placed them at risk of danger; not everyone could feign ignorance; neither could the walls which were as good as transparent…nowhere was truly safe in the ghetto despite Umi’s best efforts to soundproof the bunker.

“Maki please, hear me out…you’re only fourteen and I understand despite the fact you’re quite well educated this idea is edging on th..

“Maki…you’re right we should do something about this.” Eli interrupted Umi’s rational counterargument.

The bluenette whipped her head around to the blonde with a look of utter shock plastered on her face, her amber eyes were clouded with a hue of disappointment at Eli’s rash comment.

However before Umi could even fathom a response Eli continued. “I’m going to try and get you and Umi into my highschool, you start next year, right? Also Umi you definitely won’t be at a disadvantage if you transfer.” Eli rambled, her pace quickening as all her thoughts aligned together unlocked the gateway to the perfect plan. “So…Maki, Umi are you in? If we do this…we can complete the nine promises. It’s the first step to a new beginning…we’ll beat them in this sick little game. We’ll free the ghetto from the chains.”

“Eli, I don’t agree with you often…but I have to give it to your half and half ass that this is fucking good idea. The ghetto is so dead.” Maki grinned, excitement evidently coursing through her veins.”

Both girls then turned to the voice of reason within their little unit, Umi Sonoda. If they could convince her, they could do almost anything. “I’m not doing it. It could get us killed. I mean are you really being fucking serious? Eli, you’re 16, I’m 15 and Maki is fucking 14 for god’s sake. I’m all for hope, but this is fucking ridiculous I mean you’ve read the articles with me…all the human rights movements had men at the forefront I mean even the suffragettes needed men to…

“Umi, I think you’ve forgotten, we’re evolved humans. We aren’t worse than them….they’re afraid of us. That’s why they’ve locked us away. That’s why humans wipe out other races…it’s out of fear and inferiority not strength and superiority. Umi, you’ve let them win…they’ve gotten to your head. Don’t tell me you’ve given up and become _weak_?” Eli reasoned holding the bluenette by the arm in a soft grip.

Upon mention of the four letter word; Eli could feel Umi’s toned arm tense suddenly and without warning the next thing the blonde could feel was the stone cold floor.

“Umi what the fuck!” Maki shouted, shocked at Umi’s sudden aggression.

“Speak to me when you’re done dawdling on whimsical fantasies.” Umi coldly replied refusing to making eye contact with either Eli or Maki.

The only word said afterwards was the harrowing slam of the door. Eli soon sat up, rubbing her cheek which had very ungracefully slammed against the floor thanks to Umi’s brute strength. “Looks like I’m gonna have to turn on the Ayase charm to get her to come through.” Eli mumbled, wincing at her cheek.

“Shut up Eli.” was the only response the blonde received.

* * *

 

It was not uncommon to find dilapidated buildings in the ghetto that had become infested with squatters who were desperate to seek shelter due to raiders and landlords with questionable morals. Umi detested the cluttered and unkempt look of the ghetto but painfully this was the only home she knew and had come to find some sense of bitter attachment to. It was a concrete jungle which took survival of the fittest to the extreme, street brawls were the norm and it wasn’t unlikely to see a dead body by the time you were of schooling age however that was life you were given and it was your choice to act above or below it.

Despite the lack of aesthetically pleasing architecture in the ghetto, there were some rare areas that did offer a ray of sunshine in the storm cloud of a city. Umi had thanked Eli’s incessant nagging to explore for finding these cathartic locations where Umi could forget for even just a moment the grim reality even in spite of the fact Umi prided herself as a realist and it was reality that everyone deserves an opportunity to relax and forget the hardships of life.

In addition to her preference of quiet; Umi also found joy in writing, it served as a way for her to compose her frustrations (there’s a lot) and convey them into words that could serve as motivation or dictation for a later date. The ghetto was a chaotic place after all, the constant bombardments from the upper districts and nature left this poor city, bruised, burned and battered; the wanton aggression of the DoS also left laughter bitter to the burned mouth…that Umi could personally vouch for. Eight years ago; raiders had set Umi’s former home…her family dojo alight out of a raging inferno of greed jealousy and well boredom. Due being well versed in martial arts; an ancient tradition that was passed down in the Sonoda family her father had fought off the attackers and even vanquished the flame that threatened to erase all the very existence of the Sonoda family. The mere thought of it made Umi sick to her stomach. Although in the ghetto it isn’t action that kills you; it’s consequence.

The DoS had deemed that Kaiko Sonoda was not acting in self-defence but actively seeking to harm others and well...they killed him without even an arrest. To hell with the legal system…there is none. When you live like animals; order and democracy is nothing but a distant dream. As for Umi’s mother…nothing left but charred bones…Umi did have a sister but she was 10 years older and had already left home. It wasn’t like her time at home was pleasant… Haruhi had completely rejected the ideals of the Sonoda household and had ran away; for the upper districts.

Now that Umi thinks about it; she realises how much of a fool her sister was, rejecting the one source of stability in this unstable world…family. Haruhi was and is (if she was still fortunate to be alive) a disgrace to the Sonoda household and Umi wants to amend the stain she left on her family’s scorched reputation. However Umi won’t stand for that…like a phoenix rising from the ashes, Umi will rebuild the family dojo and will resume the legacy of her family that took pride in the remnants of what humanity was before the gene war began.

The slow cascading of rain awoke Umi from her trance of past events. “It’s getting dark…” The bluenette arose from the rock which displayed a cleansing view of a flowing stream which surprisingly was not tainted a smoky grey by intense pollution and sewage. Umi felt clean by just looking at it; in addition the air was significantly more breathable...it was probably thanks to the plethora of plant life that decorated the rocks with vines spiralling up the rocks forming green mosaics although the oncoming effects of chlorosis were visible and the vines exuded a sickly yellow which only meant one thing.

The ghetto was getting bigger.

* * *

 

Umi didn’t like to stay out when it was dark as despite the fact Umi didn’t pride herself as superstitious; one couldn’t deny that night time was when bad shit happens and Umi didn’t have a bow on her for self-defence due to her earlier act of storming out on Eli and Maki. Umi winced and her fists clenched at the mere thought at her disposition towards Eli’s idea earlier. Now that she thought about it, moving schools wasn’t inherently a bad idea; she could use time away from the ghetto. She knew it would benefit both her lungs and state of mind. Umi just couldn’t fathom why she had become so angry at the idea…maybe Umi just wasn’t too comfortable with sudden change…however she definitely had an incline to go apologise as Umi was a lot of things but disrespectful was definitely not one of those things.

Umi hated the ghetto even more at night than at day…yes the ugly building are harder to see however the tall street lights that exuded an ominous orange hue did little to soothe the nerves of those afraid of being alone at night; especially when your fists are the only weapon at your disposal. However it’s well known ghetto etiquette that you don’t run because if you do…not only are you are target for those DoS dogs but raiders will practically smell your weakness and anxiety from six feet out. Clever, cool and cute was how you had to present yourself if you wanted the smallest slither of survival as Eli said.

Umi was just praying she didn’t run into trouble…she really wasn’t in the mood to put up a fight. Not that she ever was but now was particularly unideal. In addition Umi never took shortcuts, ever. That was another ghetto survival essential, raiders and people with even more morbid motives would lay in wait to pounce on you and only god could save you from what would happen next. But even the main roads lacked basic safety etiquette as tall buildings towered over Umi as she walked down the poorly lit, poorly conditioned highstreet, it was only about 5 minutes from the hideout and she’ll make her apologies as soon she returns, those two were her only friends and she didn’t know what she’d do without them.

As Umi turned onto the main road which lead to her bunker, a visibly aged and rusted car boldly flashed it’s headlights at the girl like a peacock rearing its feathers. Umi quickly raised her hand to block out the bright light. “ah shit..” Umi cursed under her breath as she knew trouble was coming. The bluenette quickly reached to her jacket pocket to phone Maki and Eli that she was about to be roped into a sticky situation but much to Umi’s pleasure…

Her phone wasn’t there.

Umi stomach dropped about ten atmospheres upon the sickening realisation. How could she be so careless? The earful she would hear from Eli seemed like a blessing as she watched two hooded figures get out of the car because hearing an earful from Eli meant she made it out of this situation alive.

Umi quickly reared her fists into a fighting stance as the two man closed in like sharks observing a lone surfer. “Stay cool. Stay clever. Stay cute.” Umi quickly chanted their mantra under her breath as she felt the adrenaline quickly making its way through her toned frame.

* * *

 

Was this the end for Umi Sonoda?


	2. Shortcut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey I'm back with chapter two, it's a lil short because I'm going hiking for the weekend and I had to prepare but I'll be back soon. Once again any comment and feedback are appreciated. Enjoy reading!

**_Chapter 2 Shortcut_ **

 

_“_ _Order is power” – Umi Sonoda_

* * *

 

The hooded figures continued to approach Umi like hyenas honing in on a kill. There was only so far Umi could slowly walk back until she would have to attempt an escape. Time was running out.

Umi could feel her palm sweat dread; the amount of times the girl was truly terrified could be counted on one hand; but this situation unfolding before her eyes could definitely be added to the list. Umi could not afford to break eye-contact with her hooded aggressors as she had no information on the state of them; for all she knew they could be armed with tranquilisers, neutralising tasers or even worse yet…guns. Umi shuddered at the mere thought of the weapon; she had never seen one but the books left from Maki’s father detailed all too well about the destructive flare of firearms.

The lack of communication only served to ground Umi in the harrowing reality she was facing; her head was spinning revolutions yet she stood still. Her body felt ablaze; akin to that fateful night yet she stood in the numbing night air. Her pale pallor and wide eyes spoke a thousand words; none were leaving her mouth. None were leaving theirs either.

Umi swallowed thickly, the bundle of trepidation and anxiety struggling to quell their way down her throat into her stomach as she spoke. “C-can I help you?” weakly left her trembling lips as she stood dead still in her tracks as the predators honed in on their stationary prey…slowly but surely.

No response came.

“Can I help you?” Umi repeated, her toned inched with more conviction as weakness had no place this current situation.

No response came.

Umi swallowed deeply. If diplomacy and kindness wouldn’t reach maybe this will…

“WHAT DO YOU WANT!” Umi bellowed, rearing her knuckles which were bleached white towards her aggressors.

A response came.

“On the floor, darling.”

Their curt response showed they were clearly in no mood for idle conversation and made their motive as clear as the bleak night sky of the ghetto. They only wanted one thing…Umi.

Like a rabbit; Umi spun on her heels and began to sprint, the heavy hounding thuds from behind only emphasised that their little game of cat and mouse had begun. Umi prided herself in her athleticism and ensured that she wouldn’t be outrun and outwitted by two masked madmen. If the ghetto was good for one thing it was the stifled structure of the building meant they were easily scalable and if Umi had learnt one thing from Eli; anything can be an advantage if you so desire it to be.

Umi deftly scaled the shifty scaffolding of a dilapidated department building, her aggressors hot on her trail. The rusted metal racketed as Umi traversed over it which only provided further premonition to the under pressure teenager. Umi couldn’t afford to play safe and at this point, having the DoS on her was the last thing on her aching brain. The bluenette quickly kicked the loose scaffolding causing it to fall and collide with one of the masked men head on.

A blood curdling crack creaked through the still ghetto air. Umi had blood on her hand now…not that it was the first time she had stained human life.

Umi refused to look down…it wasn’t good for the nerves. She continued to run across the rooftop in hope she had dealt with both her pursuitors. Her breath was heavy, uneven and ragged as she raced across the rickety roof tiles in the cold night. This was fucking risky and Umi Sonoda didn’t do risky…she needed to get down quick…before the nerves riling up from within got the better of her.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe she hasn’t come back yet…” Eli whined, bruised cheek resting in her hand.

“Yeah…I know she can be uptight and a prissy bitch quite frankly but being this petty is a new low.” Maki commented checking her phone. “Eli it’s pretty late and she’s not back…I think we should look for her.”

Eli’s stomach sank at the mere thought. Umi hated the dark nearly as much as she did. It was just a fucking unsettling time of day, the absence of sight only heightened other senses which provided nothing but increased paranoia and trepidations. Umi would never stay out later than eight with Maki and Eli at this time of year…never mind being alone.

Without warning Eli rose from her chair and hurried to the large wooden cupboard next to the bunker door. The blonde hastily whipped the cupboard doors open pulling out an ice blue field hockey stick.

“I still can’t believe you use a fucking hockey stick as a weapon.”

“Anything is a weapon if you make it so. Besides I won’t get arrested on the spot if the DoS see me with that.”

“You’re right, they’ll count to three before tranquilising your ass…maybe if they’re having a real good day maybe they’ll ask if they can have a look at your stick.”

“Are you coming to find Umi or not?”

“Pass me my blades.”

“Count to three and I’ll give them to you.”

“Fuck you.”

* * *

 

For a city that never sleeps, the ghetto was eerily quiet. The absence of drunkards bickering and prostitutes pandering was oddly sombre to the twisted soul. Eli never like silence. It made the hairs on her arms stand on edge and her thoughts being occupied on alert; that in combination with pitch black darkness which always made her brow uncharacteristically sweaty and caused her teeth to chatter in the silent shadows. Quite frankly the combination always made for a shitty time and she tried to avoid the scenario at all costs.

However; Umi was worth more than all costs.

Eli had met Umi before she had almost lost it all.

Eli’s mother who was of “Russian” (when the place still existed) descent was a teacher at Umi’s elementary school. Decent education was hard to come by in the ghetto but due to Eli’s mother racial superiority she was able to secure a relatively safe and stable job teaching the wealthier ghetto residents.

Despite her self-proclaimed ‘Ayase charm’ Eli had a hard time socialising at school. Due to her mother’s superior and non-evolutionist genes she was able to access higher district education but the dogs at that school could smell foreigner from ten feet out. Ridiculed, mocked and chastised; Eli detested that agenda ridden institution that proclaimed to ‘protect the youth’. So Eli begged to join her mother at her school. At age 6 it’s hard to fathom that not all humans are equal and some are deemed no better than the dirt beneath your boot but maybe it’s the blissful childhood ignorance of the bullshit of adult life that blessed Eli with acquainting herself with Umi.

Even surrounded by the supposed lowest of the low; the ridiculing, mocking and chastising ceased to desist.

Too ghetto for the district

Too district for the ghetto.

Where does one belong?

Is there a suspended purgatory for all half-castes to lay and waste away in a societal limbo? Well…limbo doesn’t have to be a place…limbo can be a person.

The first words Umi said to Eli were “How do you spell because?”

That was the first time a full caste person asked Eli something not because of what she was but because of who she was. Umi approached Eli not because of her ‘strange looks’ but because she was good at something and wanted to learn…not about Eli but from her.

And that…made Eli feel euphoric.

It made her feel human and not some trophy species who only served as a culture shock to the ignorant eye.

* * *

 

“UMI!” the two shouted in unison for their missing friend. They knew making a ruckus in the dead of night was basically asking for trouble but the two girls had been searching for nearly an hour and were nearing the edges of desperation.

“Fuck, where is she?” Maki cursed under her breath as she ran down the poorly laminated street; with Eli in tow behind her.

“Hideaway…”

“What the fuck do you mean hideaway?”

“Umi’s at the hideaway…well is probably on her way back.”

“What do you mean hideaway Eli I’m confused…HEY! Where are we going? Don’t just grab my hand like that!”

Eli quickened her pace with Maki in hand as she realised that Umi would have probably… no certainly have gone to the little hideaway to calm down after their earlier dispute. Maki had little to knowledge on the location as Maki found little to no solace in nature and found music a far better method of coping with the cruelties of day to day life. The hideaway was miracle in a sense like an oasis in a barren desert the hideaway was a breath of fresh air in the choking confinements of the ghetto. For one, plants actually flourished and grew instead of the plastic plants that polluted all shops and homes. Furthermore there was beautiful body of water that just seemed to stretch on forever…like an infinite winding road to an unforeseen yet dreamy destination. Upon discovering this place Eli was impressed but Umi was obsessed. Few things made Umi’s amber eyes burn with passion and this scenery was one of them…it was like she almost belonged there. From that day forth Eli would visit often and even once every blue moon Maki would get dragged along however Umi visited every day to immerse herself in the few beauties that their caged world had to offer; it was almost like a garden of glass…too beautiful and fragile for this harsh reality like a spectacle that could only be looked at and never truly felt.

It was true beauty.

There was no way Umi wasn’t there.

* * *

 

“We’re going to that place with the massive pool of water.” Eli finally answered Maki after what had seemed like hours of running in hurried silence.

“Right…but how will we make it in time?” Maki responded in between huffed breaths

“Well…

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“We have no choice.”

“I don’t give a fuck; what fucking good is it that we get our own asses in hot water whilst trying to save Umi’s!”

“Look we’re on a timer so we need to find Umi before it really is too late. I’m taking a shortcut and if you’re not ready to take the risk then you’re definitely ready for life outside this shithole.”

“Bbut we made the rules to stay safe. What will Umi think?”

“Umi won’t be thinking much if she’s fucking dead. Maki come on… _trust me_.”

_Maki trust me…Papa will be back for your birthday._

 

Suddenly as Eli was about to turn into the barren alleyway shortcut she was halted dead in her tracks by Maki who stood frozen still with a solemn stare stuck to the ground. Her arms were stuck by as her sides as her knuckles paled due to the pressure she was exerting.  Her violet eyes were masked under a sea of scarlet locks. “Ppromise me you’re not lying.” The younger girl whispered, a slight tremble in her quaking voice. The elder girl grabbed Maki’s hand again; strengthened her grip as she pulled Maki into a warming embrace.

“When have I ever lied to you? Never. Nor do I intend on doing so. Come on Maki…lets go get Umi. Remember what we always say?”

“Stay calm.”

“Stay cool.”

“ **Stay cute.** ”

Umi cursed under her breath as she felt the raw sensation of fresh blood being drawn as she landed with as much grace as a cat who had lost its nine lives as she had jumped from one roof to the next. The one trafficker was particularly persistent and it was pissing Umi off. She had probably killed his comrade yet he still pursued after her. It just showed the lack of comradery and selflessness those shameless snakes had.

* * *

 

“Fuck.” Umi cursed as she saw the all too familiar red substance stain her navy tracksuit…she could only pray that her wound didn’t become infected granted she even made it out alive. She quickly glanced behind her to ensure that she still wasn’t being stalked and much to her pleasure there was no figure moving across the rooftops in the moonlight…that didn’t mean she was necessarily safe. Umi Sonoda was no stranger to ‘sneak attacks’ it was the cheapest and pettiest trick in the book but alas it was the most successful. She had read countless history story about betrayal from those most loyal to those in power and the shameless absence of loyalty and integrity fascinated Umi to an extent and only served to fuel her ideology that in order to have power…you had to be in control of it and all that is associated with it.

Order is power and quite frankly there was no order in the management of the ghetto.

Umi then turned her attention to where she was. Umi knew the ghetto like an old book…an old dirty tattered book with little to no substance but hey she knew the place pretty well. The absence of light lest for one lone street light that burned with a sole amber light…amber for “It’s dangerous…don’t fucking come her.” Only served to confirm her concern that she had ended up in a back alley…fucking great. It was probably a better idea to stay on the roof as she at least had an enlarged field of vision and was immune to being attacked on the ground as despite how quiet and barren the back alley looked…the ghetto never sleep and the predators of the street were only lying in twisted excitement to pounce.

Umi had two choices on her dusted hands. One lay in wait for dawn when it was significantly safer to head home or two continue to traverse the alleyways and eventually get to the bunker. Both were dangerous and it really was a situation of the lesser of two evils. However the priority now was assessing the situation of her wound.

Umi slowly rolled up the soft fabric of her trouser leg until she winced when the fresh wound met the cold night air. The gash was modest in size but not life-threatening.  Maybe it would be better to rest and let nature run its course allowing Umi return more safely as opposed to risking further injury or running into yet another aggressor. Just as Umi was rolling up her trouser leg preparing to stake herself out for the night she heard the all too familiar voice of a certain blonde.

“Eeli?!” Umi whispered in utter shock of what she was hearing. Had she gone delusional? Was she’s really that desperate to see her friends?

“UMI?!” The voices came again. This time it was Maki’s sarcastic voice but it sounded…desperate.

“MAKI…ELI I’M HERE!” Umi yelled in response leaning over the roof edge, careful not to fall over the edge. Had they really come for her?

Umi frantically rubbed her eyes as she scanned the winding alleyway to see her two closest friends and her heart melted when she faintly saw two heads of blonde and scarlet waving their arms like madwomen.

They had really come for her.


	3. Awaken the Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty action heavy chapter and the whole evolution idea is introduced but it will be explained later ;P.  
> I'll also start including a list of evolution characteristics at the start of every chapter. Also this chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted to leave the chapter at that position ;P. Enjoy anyways.

**_Chapter 3 Awaken the Power_ **

 

_“Selfless people don’t exist.” – Maki Nishikino_

* * *

 

“UMI JUMP DOWN!” Eli shouted not giving a single damn as to the racket she was causing at this ungodly hour.

“HURRY UP!” Maki added on, waving her arms to emphasis the direness of the situation.

Umi carefully rose up; cautious to not slip off the tiled roof from which she was perched on. The ghetto was definitely not renowned for its safety standards and accident could happen as easily as getting arrested around here. The bluenette winced as soon as an ounce of pressure was placed on her injured leg and Umi quickly leant on a higher rooftile to maintain balance and not fall to her untimely demise.

Umi’s thoughts on how to safely dismount the roof were quickly interrupted by more incessant screaming by Eli and Maki. “CAN YOU HOLD ON?! I’m trying to calculate how to safely dismount!” Umi shouted back, slowly but surely reaching the end of her tether; it had been a long fucking night.

“Umi, like I said…just jump. I’ll catch you!”

“But what if I hurt you?”

“Umi I don’t care…jump we need to get out of here!”

_“Umi…jump and get out of here.”_

_“Mother…I can’t leave you and Father here.”_

_“Umi of all the times to be disobedient…you choose now? You and your sister are really like day and night huh. Umi please for me just get out of here…live, flow and thrive.”_

_“Mother…”_

_“Umi…trust me.”_

“Eli…here I come.”

* * *

 

Umi, rose to a more pronounced crouching position with one hand over her wounded leg and the other plastered on her heart as she sort to regulate her frantic breathing in the cold night air. The girl then shifted slowly to stand so she could then garner more momentum in her jump; Umi kept her amber gaze on Eli and Maki who anxiously awaited below. Umi took one final breath as the bent her legs to jump when…without warning the tiles beneath her feet crumbled and Umi lost control and fell.

No cry for help left her lips and Umi fell in silence.

“UMI!” Eli and Maki both screaming in utter stupor as the two rushed just below the building to catch their falling friend.

Umi quickly turned to position herself feet first and rapidly removed her jacket to act as a parachute. Despite her bravado…she couldn’t ignore the serious shaking of her arms as she clung on to the makeshift parachute for dear life. Things couldn’t end like this…there was just so much she still had to do.

The nine promises.

Umi, shut her eyes as she braced herself for a very unflattering impact; drawing her long limbs inwards as she expected the very worst however instead of being met with a cold floor coated with the harrowingly warm flow of her blood she was still met with frigid coolness but it was…wet?

Umi slowly opened her eyes, her arms still bundled at her chest like a small child afraid of the dark to be met with a sheet of crystalline ice. It was so pure Umi could see her shocked reflection in it.

However what made Umi’s blood run cold was the progenitor of the ice sheet which nearly reach across the entire alleyway with frosty spears and spikes riding up the narrow walls.

* * *

 

Eli stood frozen still in her tracks, an illuminating aura exuding from her crystal blue eyes lit up the dim alleyway. Her breathing was ragged and puffs of condensation came out with each breath; her entire right side was covered in a fresh pale frost like she had just rolled in fresh snow.

Her intense icy gaze was fixed on a weakened Umi who lay on the ice sheet. Maki could only on look in a blend of intrigue and horror. “Umm…Eli?” Maki thawed the frosty silence between the trio; Umi was too gobsmacked to even fathom a response.

Eli didn’t respond. She only continued to glare at Umi; the illuminating sparkle in her eyes not ceasing to dwindle in the slightest. “Hey! ELI! Answer me!”

No response came.

“Maki…you don’t think…” Umi finally spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“You don’t mean…”

“I do mean that.”

“Fuck… I’d never seen it before in real life. This is just…wow.”

“I can’t believe she’s awoken her power.”

“This is next level…fuck we need to get her back to the bunker. Ahah we’ve got one big fucking target on our heads now.”

“Tell me about it…hey Eli we need to go home.” Umi slowly rose up from her crouching position the pain in her leg now nothing but a background whimper in comparison to the blaring issue at hand.

Eli had awoken her power and from this moment forth she had a massive execute order on her foreign forehead.

Eli continued to be unresponsive, still staring at Umi; which prompted the bluenette to grab the blondes hand and begin to make an exit before the situation really did get sticky. Umi winced as soon as she felt Eli’s hand…it was chillingly cold. Eli still refused to move despite Umi’s efforts…it was like she was a human iceberg; still, silent and it was to be frank a scary sight to see.

Until.

Abruptly, Eli’s eyes shut and the tall blonde collapsed her body now completely dusted in a frost…her skin pale as a corpse.

Without hesitation Umi caught Eli and pulled the older girl onto her back, ignoring the searing hotspot in her leg. The painful absence of warmth from Eli made Umi’s stomach churn. “Maki, follow me! I think I know the way back!”

“Shit! Is Eli okay?”

“She’s unconscious at best…I really don’t know…fuck” Umi replied her voicde dwindling to barely above a whisper. Umi never swore…times when she did were a measure to how fucking shitty the situation is.

Due to the long winding sheet of ice, it was treacherous to run so Umi and Maki slowly slid across like children ice-skating for the first time. Umi skated over a particularly sensitive patch and jerked to the side, fortunately Maki caught Umi and Eli, preventing a potentially harrowing scene.

* * *

 

As soon as the three girls reached the end of the extensive alleyway; just as Umi turned around the bend…five minutes from home…an all too familiar metallic sensation invaded Umi’s senses. The disgusting warmth danced across her face, staining her pale features a curdling crimson.

Umi had been hit and it was a headshot.

“UMI!” Maki choked out, motionless at the sight before her amethyst eyes that thought they had already seen it all…Umi and Eli lay before her.

Still as the starless sky above them.

Maki’s hands quickly rose to cover her mouth as the earthy stench of blood…Umi’s blood assaulted her senses. Retching, Maki just wanted to close her eyes and cry at the scene that bled before her but the figures emerging from the shadows pried her eyes painfully open…fucking raiders. No doubt the racket they caused earlier would have attracted these rats. Like moths to a light.

“Well, well…what do we have here?” A rugged man taunted as he exposed himself, dressed in the deepest black but the ominous clothing did nothing to conceal the bulging muscles beneath his clothing…Eli wasn’t the only who had awakened powers in the alleyway.

Suddenly the man lunged towards Maki, rearing a fist that had already been bruised bloody…Maki was next. Maki immediately reached for the daggers concealed in her coat pocket…adrenaline auto piloting the young redhead and currently she was in the mood for fight and not flight.

“GET THE FUCK BACK!” Maki screamed as she swung at the raider praying that she didn’t leave with internal bleeding from this exchange. Despite her most valiant efforts the raider landed a solid blow on Maki’s sending her flying down the alleyway. Fortunately Eli’s ice broke her fall and sent her sliding to opposite end.

“Ahg fuck.” Maki whimpered as she attempted to pick herself back up but she simply couldn’t muster the strength to pull herself onto her feet. Her right arm was completely limp like a dead fish…it was broken. Maki helpless crawled across the icy floor to the wall of the narrowing alleyway for support to lift herself up cursing with every painful push and pull. Maki’s attention was honed on helping herself up but the heavy footsteps ahead of her ringed like an endless alarm.

Things were not looking good.

* * *

 

Maki slowly scaled up the wall with her one functioning arm back to her feet as her eyes steeled upon the raider; her eyes burning with rage. The redhead clenched her fist…her pale skin bleached of all compassion as she hobbled along the slippery slope to her aggressor. The fight was far from over.

“HEY! DON’T YOU JUST FUCKING THINK YOU CAN WALTZ ON IN HER AND DO THIS…I’LL MAKE YOU PAY! I’ll kill you.” Maki shouted but her voice dwindled to deathly silent yet all the more serious threat.

The raider shot Maki a quizzically mocking look. “Pipe down Princess…I’m not here for you.” Turning his attention an unconscious Eli and Umi. “This little blondie over here will make me a fortune heh…as for this one, not so much” He mused to himself, effortlessly picking up Umi. He held the bluenette by the neck, shaking his shoulders to prepare himself to unceremoniously off the girl.

“Wait…what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Maki screamed, her amethyst being forced open to witness yet another horror for the umpteenth time that night.

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing? Dumb bitch. Thinking she’s entitled to an answer. Any last words babes?” The raider chuckled, turning his attention to Umi who was barely clinging on to her senses.

No response came.

“Well I didn’t think you had much to say…serves you right for running around at adult time.” The raider sneered, his hoarse chuckles soon deteriorating into an intense coughing fit.

However much to his surprise when his eyes opened he was met with intense amber judging every fibre of his being.

“How shameless.” Leaked out of Umi’s mouth before the bluenette painfully perked up her head and spat at him.

Rapidly the man dropped Umi to the stone cold floor, frantically rubbing his eyes and face. “Nah nah nah; you’ve really done it now” the man spat out “I was going to give you the easy way out cause you were kinda pretty but now…ohoh now I’m gonna break every one of your fucking bones and make you suffer.” A grin creeped across his as he lifted his toned leg and stomped forcefully on Umi’s.

That was the straw that broke Maki’s back.

* * *

 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”

The raider whipped his head around expecting to find a puny 14 year but instead an intense inferno engulfed him.

“What the fuck!” The man bellowed as he was knocked to the floor rolling like a dog to try and extinguish the excited flames. Umi was speechless…she turned to see Maki stood in the centre of the alleyway a lilac, crimson infusion now illuminating the thin space they were confined in. Likewise Maki was silent and panting heavily this time however hot steam was exuberating instead of cold condensation.

However as soon as Maki was ablaze she was extinguished…the redhead collapsed to the floor which was now wet as Maki had melted all Eli’s ice in a rushed rage.

Umi felt numb…the searing pain in her head and leg were nothing thanks to the overwhelming anaesthetic that was shock. Not only Eli but Maki too? What the fuck was going on. She almost nearly felt nothing to the raider beside her who was charred like a piece of firewood…he smelt like it too.

“How…fucking dare you.” He began leaps and bounds angrier before and he picked up Umi once again and began to tighten his impressive grip. The numbness was fading with emptiness…maybe the Sonoda family were just fated for pitiful extinction.

Perhaps Eli and Maki may have found a new road of opportunity with their new found powers but it looks like Umi’s hit a dead end. Umi closed her eyes as she thought it may be more peaceful that way as she bid her farewells with herself.

But that farewell never came. The grip around her neck was gone and before she knew she was on the cold floor yet again. Umi immediately opened her eyes and was gasping for air. Had the raider pitied her and left? Had Eli or Maki saved her? Had new raider come to claim them? Were the DoS here? There were too many possibilities… Umi frantically scanned the alleyway for an answer and saw nothing but a shiny purple light emitting from the neck of the raider.

* * *

 

“Target locked on! Shiny gun accuracy 100%!”

“You missed yesterday though.”

“No no,that shot yesterday was joke Yoshiko!”

“Yohane!”

“Whoops.”

Just who had saved them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback will also be greatly appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I've started this. I'm in love with soldier game trio centric stories and thought I should make my own. Just to clarify about race, Eli is mixed because of the Russian blood. I haven't made her a light skin or anything and also I do kinda need you suspend your disbelief and feel that the segregation is noticeable but hopefully it shouldn't be too bad. Any feedback is greatly appreciated and thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
